the_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabins
The Cabins '''at Camp Half-Blood each represent one of the Greek gods and goddesses. Demigods attending the camp stay in the respective cabins patronized by their immortal parents. Initially, only twelve cabins were built for the children of the Olympians. Those of other minor gods or unclaimed children of the twelve would reside with the children of Hermes in Cabin Eleven. After the Second Olympian War, Percy Jackson requested that Hades and the minor gods be given their own cabins as well. Now there are twenty cabins at Camp Half-Blood. Olympian Cabins Cabin One: Zeus' Cabin Zeus' Cabin (#1) is described as a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provode a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across. It also thunders all the time. Inside: the dome-shaped ceiling is decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. A statue of Zeus in a traditional Greek chiton is centered in the room. It has alcoves with golden eagle statues. '''Counselor *Jason Grace (current) *Thalia Grace (former) Cabin Two: Hera's Cabin Hera's Cabin (#2) is a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. It is done in a similar way to her husband, Zeus' cabin, However, Hera's cabin is more graceful, having slimmer columns with pomegranates and flowers around them. The walls also have images of peacocks carved on them, as well as the doors. Inside: like a temple with a large statue of Hera in the center. There is no furniture inside due to no one will ever stay in that cabin and is honorary (Hera is the goddess of marriage and "doesn't run around having affairs with mortals. That is her husband's job"). Cabin Three: Poseidon's Cabin Poseidon's Cabin (#3) is a long, low building with windows facing the ocean. The cabin is made from rough sea stone, pieces of coral and seashell embedded into the outside walls, and a trident with a big bronze number 3 over the door. Percy described its smell of the cabin similar to the cabin at Montauk, where his mother and father met. Percy also states that there is always a good sea breeze blowing through it. Inside: The walls are made of abalone. There are six neat bunk beds with silk sheets and a salt water fountain given to Percy (until he cut it in half). There is also a sort of mobile of hippocampi or "fish-ponies" as Tyson calls them. Counselor: ''' *Percy Jackson (current) '''Other Campers: *Tyson Cabin Four: Demeter's Cabin Demeter's Cabin (#4) is covered in flowers and tomato plants grow on the walls and doorway. Wild flowers and roses grow on the porch. It has a real grass roof. The cabin is colored a light shade of brown. Counselor: *Katie Gardner *Miranda Gardiner (in The Lost Hero) Other Campers: *Unknown Cabin Five: Ares' Cabin Ares' Cabin (#5) is badly painted red and has a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. Annabeth mentioned it did have land mines, but she might have been joking. Rock music is constantly blaring from it. Counselor *Clarisse La Rue (current) Other Campers *Sherman *Mark *Other children of Ares Cabin Six: Athena's Cabin Athena's Cabin (#6) is a gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door. Inside: most of the space is devoted to maps, desks, various projects and weapons, with all the bunks shoved together against one wall, "as if sleep was not important". Percy described it as a "brainiac's workshop." Counselor *Annabeth Chase (current) Other Campers *Malcolm (second-in-command) *Other children of Athena Cabin Seven: Apollo's Cabin Apollo's Cabin (#7) is made of solid gold and made to glow during the daytime -it's hard to tell if the gold is reflecting light or generating it. Counselor *Will Solace (current) *Michael Yew (former; deceased) *Lee Fletcher (former; deceased) Other Campers *Austin *Kayla *Other children of Apollo Cabin Eight: Artemis' Cabin Artemis' Cabin (#8) is an all silver building with silver curtains, similar to the outfit of the Hunters. It also glows silver during the night time as if reflecting the moon, but looks like a normal cabin during the day. It is decorated with paintings and carvings of wild animals, mostly the stag. Because Artemis doesn't have children of her own and the cabin is honorary; however it is used by the Hunters when they visit camp. Counselor *Thalia Grace (current) *Zoe Nightshade (former; deceased) Other Campers *Phoebe *Bianca di Angelo *Other hunters Cabin Nine: Hephaestus' Cabin Hephaestus' Cabin (#9) looks like a small factory, with brick walls and smokestacks like the forges and lots of gears around the entrance. Inside: Leo describes the folded steel bunks against the walls to be like "high-tech Murphy beds". Each bed has a digital control panel, blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. It has shiny metal walls and metal slated doors. It is noted for being unclean and messy, filled with junk most of the time. A fire pole comes down from the second floor. A circular staircase leads down into some kind of basement. The walls are lined with every kind of power tool imaginable, and a huge assortment of weaponry. A workbench oveflows with scrap metal, screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. There is also a tunnel underneath. It is associated with Bunker Nine. The most famous demigod son of Hephaestus was Archimedes. Counselor *Leo Valdez (current) *Jake Mason (former; resigned) *Charles Beckendorf (former; deceased) *Nyssa (temporarily) Other Campers *Shane *Christopher *Harley *Many others Cabin Ten: Aphrodite's Cabin Aphrodite's Cabin (#10) is a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It also smells heavily of designer perfume. Piper describes it as "a giant Barbie house where supermodels go to die." Inside: It is described as a life-size dollhouse with pink walls and white window trim. The lace curtains are pastel blue and green which matched the sheets and feather comforters on all the beds. The guys had one row of bunks separated by a curtain, but their section of the cabin was just as neat and orderly as the girls'. The cabin is always clean except for under the beds, which had chocolate wrappers, love notes, and other things under them. Every camper had a wooden camp chest at the foot of their bunk with their name painted on it. The only other bit of individualism was how the campers had decorated their private bunk spaces. Each had slightly different pictures tacked up of whatever celebrities they thought were hot. A few had personal photos, too, but most were actors or singers. Counselor *Piper McLean (current) *Drew (former; stepped down) *Silena Beauregard (former; deceased) Other Campers *Mitchell *Lacy *Other children of Aphrodite Cabin Eleven: Hermes' Cabin Hermes' Cabin (#11) has peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. It is probably in such bad shape because it was so over-populated. Once more demigods started getting claimed and the minor gods' cabins were built, space conditions inproved. Counselor *Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll (current co-counselors) *Luke Castellan (former; deceased) Other Campers *Chris Rodriguez *Other children of Hermes or unclaimed demigods Cabin Twelve: Dionysus' Cabin Dionysus' Cabin (#12) has its roof and walls lined with grape vines. Counselor *Pollux (current) *Castor (former co-counselor; deceased) Cabin Thirteen: Hades' Cabin Hades' Cabin (#13) is a windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burn green like Greek fire twenty-four hours a day and has a skull over the door. Counselor *Nico di Angelo Cabin Eighteen: Hebe's Cabin The children of Hebe stay here, it is unknown at this time what it looks like. Counselor *Unknown Other Campers *Unknown Titan Cabins Cabin Fourteen: Iris' Cabin Iris' Cabin (#14) The children of Iris stay here, but it is unknown at this time what it lokks like. Counselor *Butch (current) Other Campers *Unknown Cabin Seventeen: Nike's Cabin The children of Nike stay here, it is unknown at this time what it looks like. Counselor *Unknown Other Campers *Unknown Cabin Nineteen: Tyche's Cabin Tyche's Cabin (#19) is where Tyche's children reside. Counselor *Unknown Other Campers *Unknown Cabin Twenty: Hecate's Cabin Hecate's Cabin (#20) looks normal but is built from blocks of stone with magic inscriptions written on them. If the blocks are dropped, they could explode or turn anyone within half a mile radius into trees. Counselor *Lou Ellen (current) Other Campers *Unknown Primordial Cabins Cabin Fifteen: Hypnos' Cabin Hypnos' Cabin (#15) is described by Jason as an old-fashioned prairie house. It has mud thatched walls and rush roof, with red poppies over the door entrance. Inside: soft violin music plays, warm beds with soft feather pillows, and a branch from a poplar tree dipped in water from the River Lethe (the symbol of Hypnos). Counselor *Clovis (current) Other Campers *Unknown Cabin Sixteen: Nemesis' Cabin The children of Nemesis stay here. All we know about the cabin is that there is a broken wheel above the door that resembles Pac-Man. Ethan Nakamura would have been the only known member of this cabin, but he died before it was built. Counselor *Unknown Other Campers *Unknown Minor Gods Cabins Cabin Placement Due to Hestia and Hades' lack of thrones on Olympus, neither had cabins. Category:Cabins Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Camp Grounds Category:Places Category:Setting